


Seems Like Old Times

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Humor, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: An old college friend of Peter's has stopped by to pay a quick visit. Peter feels the need to impress him so he gets Janine to help with a ruse they both may live to regret.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Morgan for talking me into doing this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives Janine an offer she wishes she could refuse.

It's a quiet day at Ghostbusters Central. The calls are at a minimum, which is a good thing. Drs. Egon Spengler and Raymond Stantz are both away at a paranormal conference in Illinois, where they both have been asked to speak. Winston Zeddemore was in the garage area tuning up Ecto-1. Peter came bounding up the stairs to where Janine was having her lunch.

"Janiiinnnee!" Peter shouted in a sing song voice.

"I'm trying to enjoy my lunch, Dr. Venkman," Janine replied, not looking up from her book.

"Oh, come on! This is important!" Peter begged.

Janine rolled her eyes, laying down her book. "Fine, what's so important?"

"I got a note from an old friend of mine from college," Peter explained. 

"Good for you," Janine replied sarcastically.

Peter continued, "Anyway, he's in town for the weekend on a business trip. He's become a big deal and frankly, I don't wanna have to listen to his bragging by myself. Soooo, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to do me a llittle favor?" He had sat down at the table next to Janine, giving her his best puppy dog eyes look he could muster.

Janine narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm afraid to ask."

Peter grinned, a self satisfied type of grin. "Well, you see, back in the day, I was quite the ladies man."

Janine rolled her eyes again. "You've always acted like you still are," she said, with a smirk.

"Oh, I am. But this guy was a bigger ladies man than me."

"Ohhhh, competition," Janine's grin widened.

Peter started twisting in his chair. "Well, yeah."

Janine frowned, confused. "What's the problem? That was years ago."

Peter sat up straight in his chair. "He's a big shot executive now. You know, fancy job, fancy office, fancy car, and fancy girlfriends."

"But you're a celebrity! Sure, your office ain't fancy but you have a respectable job. And you can get a date faster than any guy I know! I don't understand the problem."

"Janine, I've never been able to beat the guy at his own game. I'm sure he's gonna have all kinds of stuff to brag about and hold over my head."

"What's this have to do with me?" Janine asked, dreading the answer. 

"Well, I'd like you to be my girlfriend," Peter said.

"WHAT?!" Janine screamed.

"Calm down, let me explain," Peter said, gesturing with his hands for her to calm down.

"Explain!" Janine demanded.

"All I need is for you to pretend that we're an item," Peter said.

"That's ALL?!" Janine said, her voice still higher than usual.

"Look, let me just say this. You're a nice looking woman, you've got great legs, and you are my secretary,"  
Peter explained.

Janine's face turned as red as her hair. "You're implying that we're SLEEPING TOGETHER?!"

Peter's grin reappeared. "I'm implying that we're a couple; you know, that includes...."

Janine threw her book across the room as she stood up quickly, causing the chair to scoot back so abruptly that it almost tipped over. "This is highly inappropriate!"

"I know it's more than just the usual typing and filing stuff; but it's just an act! I'm not actually asking you to....," Peter said calmly, still seated.

Janine still stood, fuming silently.

"There's a raise and an extra week off in it for you - PAID vacation," Peter said.

Janine slowly sat back down. "Exactly what do I have to do?"

*********************************************  
The next day, Janine walked to her desk, trying to convince herself that this favor she was helping Peter with was worth it. "I must be out of my mind" she thought.

Peter came downstairs at his usual pace. "Good morning Dear," he drawled, stepping over to her desk.

Janine looked at him with a stern look. "Dr. Venkman," she replied.

Peter leaned across her desk, batting his eyes. "Oh, is that any way to talk to your beloved?"

"You're gonna have to cough up a helluva lot more than a raise and an extra week off," Janine replied, giving Peter her patented Brooklyn glare.

Peter stood up and crossed his arms. "Alright, what's your price?"

Janine's brows furrowed, trying to decide how long and how much she was gonna make him squirm. "Arrange for Egon to take me out on a real date."

"Explain a real date?" Peter asked.

"Dinner and a movie, holding hands," Janine said boldly.

"Alright, but anything more than that and that's your job," Peter said, extending his hand.

"Agreed!" Janine said, shaking his hand. "Now, how soon do I need to transform into your secretary/girlfriend/slut?"

"Scott should be here in an hour. I thought we could ham it up some, then maybe agree to go out with him for lunch or something?" Peter said.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" 

"The same stuff you do with Spengs, just with me," Peter said, grinning. "Except I'll respond accordingly."

Janine's heart skipped a beat, wondering how far Peter was going to take this ruse. "Does Winston know about this 'arrangement'?"

"Yeah, I brought him up to speed so he doesn't freak out. Besides, I'll need his support to make this look legit."

Janine grinned, "what's his price?"

"A lot easier to produce than yours! I'm setting him up on a date with a friend of mine. You remember Samantha?"

"The tall blonde that flirted with him shamelessly at the New Year's Eve party last month?" Janine asked.

"That's the one!" Peter said.

"Wow! He's a bit more shallow than I thought. How disappointing," Janine said.

"He's not shallow, he's smart! Samantha is a great girl! And if he plays his cards right, I'll have the Firehouse to myself this weekend," Peter said.

Janine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll come through for you, as long as you come through for me," Janine replied.

"You got it! Egon will be all yours for one magical night. After that, it's your call," Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Janine smiled.

*******************************  
An hour later, as predicted, Peter's friend walked into the Firehouse and up to Janine's desk. She looked the man up and down.

"May I help you?" She asked professionally.

The man smiled, a wide toothy smile, almost a leer. He was dressed very nicely, three piece suit and tie, his dark hair slicked back. He looked extremely smarmy. "Hmph, no wonder him and Peter knew each other. One schmuck to another," she thought. 

"I'd like to see Dr. Venkman, please."

As if on cue, Peter came downstairs. " Hey there, Scott!"

As Peter reached the ground floor, he walked over to Janine's desk, standing behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Janine, this is Scott Mendenhall. We went to Columbia together."

Janine stood, shaking his hand. "Janine Melnitz, nice to meet you."

Scott took her hand, squeezing it lightly while giving her a look that said, "I'd like to see you naked."

Janine became uncomfortable but hid it well. She pulled her hand away.

Peter, noticing what was happening, put his arm around Janine's waist, hugging her up to him. Janine just smiled.

"Hey now, you're not trying to steal my girl, are you?" Peter asked, a protective look on his face.

Scott gave him a cocky grin. "Of course not! Nice to meet you Janine."

"You too," Janine replied.

Peter released Janine and walked around the desk. "Let me show you around," Peter suggested. He turned and looked at Janine over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Honey. We can pick up where we left off," he said seductively with a wink.

Janine forced a fake smile, "I'll be waiting," she responded, blowing him a kiss.

As they walked upstairs, Scott asked Peter, "Damn man! You mean to tell me that she's your secretary AND your girl?!"

Peter smiled mischievously. "Hell yeah! She's quite a firecracker!"

Scott returned the same smile. "I bet she's great with 'dictation'?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Peter just grinned, remembering why he disliked the man.

After a tour of the Firehouse and listening to Peter go on and on about some of their more interesting busts, Scott was returning to the ground floor. Peter was behind him, walking over to stand beside Janine as she was filing.

"Well, thanks for the tour Peter. I look forward to dinner this evening with you and Janine!"

Janine gave Peter a glare that only he was able to see. "Dinner?"

"Yes, tonight at 7:00." Peter replied. "I'll help you slip into something appropriate," he said softly as he gave her buttcheek a slight squeeze.

Janine jumped, letting out a small gasp.

Scott smiled. "See you then!" He waved as he started walking towards the door. 

Peter waved back, giving Scott a smile. 

Janine smiled too. With her teeth clenched, she whispered to Peter, "touch me again and I'll break your arm!"

Peter quickly removed his arm from her waist.


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine continues to pretend to be Peter’s girlfriend to help him impress an old college buddy. But does it go too far?

“What time do I need to be back?” Janine said, sounding tired.

“The reservations are for 7:00 so be back here by 6:00,” Peter instructed. 

“Well, I'd better get a move on then,” Janine said as she shut down her computer. 

“Oh, Janine?” Peter called.

"Yeah?" she replied, clearly annoyed.

"Do wear something appealing, won't you?" he said with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his lips.

Janine glared at him. "You'd better come through on your part of the deal Venkman or else," she warned.

"Or else what?" Peter cooed.

Janine walked up to Peter, staring him down, pointing her finger in his face. Then, she grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Pure Melnitz fury," she said with an evil grin. She let go of his collar and stepped back. "And, don't forget, I know things the others would love to find out."

Peter returned the stare. "Like what?"

"I know where your Playboy stash is."

"Big deal."

"I know where you hide the whiskey."

"So what?"

Janine narrowed her eyes. "I've seen your little black book!"

Peter's face paled. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You keep your end of the deal," Janine warned.

"Absolutely!" Peter promised.

"Then I'll see you at 6:00......darling," she purred. "By the way, I know where the back up black book is, too." She winked as she turned to leave.

Peter smiled despite himself as Janine left. "The woman is an extortionist," he thought to himself.

***************************************

Janine returned to the Firehouse promptly at 6:00pm. Peter came downstairs just as she was reaching the desk. They were both taken back by each other’s appearance.

Peter was dressed in a nice suit: Black pants with a crisp white button up shirt, black jacket and red tie. Simple yet elegant.

Janine was wearing a deep purple form fitting dress that hit just above the knee. It had thin straps across her shoulders with a plunging neckline. She had on a thin gold necklace with a small heart pendant attached. She wore black pumps.

“Wow!” Peter exclaimed, smiling.

“I was gonna say the same thing!” Janine replied, blushing.

Peter offered Janine his arm. “Well, shall we get this done?”

She looked her arm through his, “Yes.”

Peter hailed a cab and helped Janine in. As the cab made its way to the restaurant, Janine tried to help Peter feel less awkward. He seemed a bit tense.

“You know, there’s an upside to this,” Janine said optimistically.

“Which is?” Peter asked, sluggishly.

“You get to see the look on this jerk’s face when we walk in together!”

Peter looked at Janine with a depressed look. “I’m sorry about this, Janine. I’ll fess up with Scott, but I’ll keep my part of the deal. I’ll get a date lined up with Spengs for you. This was just another one of my stupid schemes.”

Janine turned in her seat to face Peter. As she did, her dress shifted and a large part of her leg was visible. Peter caught a glimpse of it before locking eyes with Janine.

“Believe me, i know what it’s like to feel like you’re always in someone else’s shadow. I had ‘friends’ like this guy too. And girls are a helluva lot worse than boys! So I know what it means for you to outshine this jerk. I’ll be on my ‘best’ behavior,” she purred the last line. 

Peter just smiled. The cab pulled up; Peter got out and helped Janine out. They met Scott and his date, Shanna. She was just a couple of inches taller than Janine, possibly due to the heels. She was wearing the perfect little black dress. She had long blonde hair pinned up in a neat bun. 

Scott had made several comments during dinner implying Peter and Janine did more than just bust ghosts. Not to mention, he had given her more than just a few passing looks that made Janine feel very uncomfortable. Shanna had struck up a conversation with Peter, leaving Janine to carry the conversation with Scott.

"So," Scott drawled, "how long have you been 'working' Pete?" He wiggled his eyebrows, slipping his hand on to Janine's knee under the table. 

Without missing a beat, Janine grabbed his hand under the table, bending his fingers back almost to the point of breaking them, saying calmly and coldly, "I've been his loyal office manager now for three years. And I don't have to 'work' anybody. He's more a gentleman than you could ever hope to be. Touch me again and I'll break your fucking wrist." She smiled as she released his fingers.

The rest of the evening went fairly well until dessert. Scott had ordered a slice of chocolate pie, which he split with Shanna. Janine declined dessert as she was more than full from dinner. Peter just settled for a glass of wine. 

Peter and Scott had talked most of the evening about their respective jobs, each obviously trying to outdo the other. 

Scott looked at Janine. “Are you sure you don’t want dessert?” 

Peter put his arm around Janine. She leaned into his side, smiling mischievously. “No thanks, I’m having dessert later,” she purred, giving Peter’s tie a quick tug.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to the restroom,” Janine excused herself.

“I’ll join you,” Shanna said.

Scott watched the women get out of earshot. “Wow Pete, I envy you man. A woman like that at your office and in your bed?! I bet she’s a real firecracker!”

Peter smiled. “Heh, you have no idea,” he was thinking, of course, of the many times he and Janine have verbally sparred with each other.

Scott continued his shameless innuendos. “Yeah, I’d like someone like her working under me!”

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He glared at Scott. “Look here Mendenhall. I’ve had enough of your sleezy comments about Janine! She’s actually a very skilled office manager and a wonderful woman! I’m lucky to have her!”

Scott looked surprised and a little ashamed of his actions. “Sorry Peter. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

The ladies returned; Shanna none the wiser but Janine could tell one look at Peter that something serious had happened. She gave Peter a questioning look, but he just gave her a playful wink. She smiled and resumed her seat.

Finally, the evening was over. Scott and his lady friend bid Peter and Janine a good night. As the cab started on the trip to the Firehouse, Peter turned to Janine. 

"Well, that's over! I really appreciate this, Janine."

She smiled. "You know, I really thought I was gonna hate this but I actually had a good time! Even when that schmuck tried to hit on me."

Peter's eyes widened. "WHAT?! WHEN?!!"

"Oh take it easy. He tried touching my knee under the table, but I persuaded him not to." She gave Peter an evil smile.

Peter's expression changed to slightly amused. "What did you do?"

Janine shrugged her shoulders. "Almost broke his fingers." 

Peter laughed. "I knew you were gonna be able to handle yourself!"

Peter helped Janine out of the cab. As they entered the Firehouse, Janine slipped off her high heels. She sat down in her desk chair, pulling out her sneakers from under her desk. Peter stood beside the desk, getting a nice long look at her well toned legs. 

Janine stood, preparing to leave when Peter gently grabbed her by the arm.

"I mean it, Janine. Thank you for tonight." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, lingering long enough to take in her perfume.

Janine blushed, not really expecting that. "You're welcome. I did have a nice time."

Peter, sensing he was close to crossing a line, released Janine's arm. 

"See ya Monday!" She called to Peter as she was leaving.

"Good night!" Peter replied. "Wow! If she didn't already have her eyes on Spengs......." He allowed his thought to trail off. "I'd better relocate my black books!" He said out loud.

 

Monday morning, Peter got up uncharacteristically early. He wanted to catch Egon before Janine came in. "Hey Spengs! I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Egon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to take Janine out on a real date. You know, dinner, movie. And for God's sake, hold her hand!"

Egon relaxed and smiled. "I can do that."

"Wow! That was easy! Don't you even wanna know why?"

"Peter, honestly, having known you for many years, I'm afraid to ask. The less I know, the better. Besides, I was considering asking Janine out anyway."

Peter smiled. "Great! Everybody's happy! Thanks, Big Guy!"

Peter left the lab. He was happy for the couple, but a little sad for himself. But he knew it was for the best. Besides, he still felt lucky to have Janine, even if it was just as a friend and secretary.


End file.
